


Chameleon

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: A normal game of Monopoly and a well-timed joke from Patton leads to an interestingly colorful discovery about Virgil.





	Chameleon

Virgil rarely laughed, rarely showed any kind of extreme emotion.

The most the others saw out of him was a quiet chuckle or a vague sad expression.

They figured that it was because Virgil wasn’t comfortable with showing extreme emotions around them, which was true, but for more reason than they knew.

It first happened on a quiet night in. 

They’d been all sitting around, playing Monopoly, which was interesting for a multitude of reasons. Logan always strategized the most, Roman (with his not-surprising competitive streak), aiming to, for once, beat Logan. Patton just wanted to spend quality time for the rest of them, and Virgil was content to watch the chaos caused by the rest of them.

The game was going as usual, Logan and Roman locked in their typical power struggle, Patton and Virgil just trying to get by without going completely bankrupt to the other two (though Virgil did try and help Logan out as much as possible, just to get a rise out of Roman). Patton, however, had been very quiet the whole game, only speaking up to calm the others when they got too rowdy. 

Virgil noticed this first, of course, and of course he was worried.

It had only been a couple of days since the whole Deceit fiasco and Virgil had been more worried about Patton than he normally was. Even though Patton seemed like he was doing just fine, Virgil had more than once caught him checking his own shadow as if afraid someone was going to sneak up behind him. They’d never outright asked Patton how Deceit had managed to take his place, nor was Patton willing to talk about it. So they just got by doing little, nice things for him and hoping that he knew what their intent was. 

Now, Virgil reached out and casually laid a hand on Patton’s leg, trying to make it seem like it had just happened by accident. Patton glanced over at him and Virgil half smiled at him. He got a smile in return, but not one of Patton’s usual megawatt ones. Virgil squeezed his leg gently and looked over to try and catch Roman’s eye, tilting his head at Patton when the creative side looked at him curiously.

“Patton, you’re awfully quiet today. Are you alright?” Roman asked, causing a lull in the game as they all turned to look at Patton.

“No, I’m not alright…” There was a long pause as the other three looked at each other, worry writ clearly on their faces. “I’m not all right because I’m half left!”

There was a solid beat of silence before Logan dropped his head into his hands with a loud groan and Roman burst into laughter. Patton grinned widely at the reaction to his pun, clearly satisfied with himself.

“W-Were you acting strangely just so we’d ask you that?” Roman managed after composing himself and Patton nodded happily. His eyes flicked to Virgil, who had obviously been the setting off point of the little joke, as he knew that the anxious side would be the first to notice any odd behavior.

“Oh, Virgil! Your jacket!” Roman and Logan looked over at Patton’s outburst, to find that Virgil’s jacket was changing colors.

Normally black and a darker purple, it was now white with lavender plaid patches. As they watched, the color change spread to his jeans as well, turning the black denim white as well. And when Virgil looked up to find them all staring at him, they noticed that the purple in his hair had lightened to lavender as well.

“Why are you all staring at me like that?”

“Why did your clothes and hair change colors?” Roman asked. Virgil’s eyes widened and he looked down at himself and sighed.

“You’re all cute and pastel, I love it!” Patton squeaked, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist. The anxious side laughed nervously, swiping his lightened hair out of his face.

“Thanks Pat...um, well...this is kind of what happens when I’m really happy. Same thing happens when I’m sad, only everything gets darker.”

“Is this because of Patton’s joke?” Logan asked and Patton brightened up even more if that was possible, eyes almost sparkling as he looked up at Virgil, who bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Probably...this is why I hate showing any kind of real emotion. I don’t know why it happens, but it does. I have to really concentrate on reigning my emotions in to keep it from happening.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Patton said firmly and Virgil felt his cheeks heat.

“It’s so different.” Roman reached out to brush his fingers through Virgil’s pastel hair, grinning when Virgil blushed even harder and reached up to bat at his hand.

“It is very interesting,” Logan commented. “I am curious to know why it happens and only to you. And it is rather...becoming…” He finished hesitantly.

“You should definitely let it happen more often,” Patton said with a winning smile and all of Virgil’s ready self-deprecating remarks died on his lips. He ducked down to hide his reddened face in Patton’s shoulder, also hiding his growing smile.

“Maybe…”

The resulting cheer from Patton and Roman, and Logan’s reassuring smile only served to lighten his clothing and hair right back up.


End file.
